Billy Midnight
Wilhelm Schnell, also known as Billy Midnight, is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He appears in the Stranger mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". History Background Billy Midnight was an infamous gunslinger roaming the Wild West. He became an overnight sensation after killing another gunslinger, Rabbit Matthews, which made Billy later became a national celebrity. He later did speaking tours and re-enactments in Saint Louis, San Francisco and Saint Denis, among other places. Due to his notoriety, he has received death threats and even assassination attempts. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player is sent to track down Billy, and potentially interview him. The train clerk tells the player that Billy is often drinking in the bar carriage, so the player searches the train and finds him in the train's bar room. When the player approaches Midnight and asks him about his gunslinging days, Billy gets skittish and denies killing Matthews in his sleep, believing that the player has been sent to kill him. The player chases him through the train and eventually onto the roof. Cornered, Billy then challenges the player to a duel, in which he is killed, and a picture is taken of his corpse. His personal weapon, Midnight's Pistol, can be obtained after his defeat. Later on, the player gives Theodore Levin the picture of Billy Midnight's corpse. Levin uses it as part of his book about the gunslinger Jim "Boy" Calloway, in which he writes that it was Calloway who was responsible for slaying Midnight. Duel Midnight has a unique strategy where he kneels down on one knee as he draws his pistol, to make himself a smaller target. Therefore, the best way for the player to make their shot hit is by ignoring the head and aiming for the torso instead. Regardless of where he is hit, Midnight will die from a single shot. Since the player will not lose Honor in duels which are part of the mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman", the easiest way to beat Midnight is by cheating: the player should only partially charge the draw meter, to make sure they do not miss, before shooting. Otherwise, they should immediately activate Dead Eye, manually adjust the aim, and then shoot. Alternatively, the player can also choose to disarm him. To do so, they should fully charge the draw meter and shoot Midnight's hand as soon as he reaches for his pistol. After being disarmed, Midnight will laugh maniacally and pull out a Cattleman Revolver, before committing suicide. The player cannot stop this, as hitting him anywhere will kill him. Players should note that they will not gain Honor from doing this, since the duel is part of "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" Trivia * His real name suggests that he is of German ancestry. Furthermore, his weapon is a custom Mauser Pistol (a weapon of German origin), which also hints at him having either German nationality or ancestry. * Midnight's real surname, "Schell", is the German word for "fast". It is also a reference to his Mauser Pistol, which was available in a model named "Schnellfeuer". Gallery Billy Midnight - Redemeption 2 - Portrait.jpg|Midnight's Cigarette Card Video Related Content de:Billy Midnight es:Billy Midnight Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2 Category:Duelists in Redemption 2